November 2010
VFK Crystal Skulls Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 31st, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 1st, 2010. Some of the most fascinating items ever found are skulls formed out of crystal. These carved skulls, some of which first became known in the 1800's are said to come from ancient Mesoamerican cultures. There is some controversy, however, as to not only their antiquity, but their origin. Some people believe that the skulls have magical healing powers, or were crafted by aliens, while others think they are just modern hoaxes. Whatever the truth, the mysterious crystal skulls are beautiful! On our quest today, we are going to look at one of the unsolved mysteries of the world - Crystal Skulls. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Crystal Skull Chair! VFK Crystal Skulls Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 1:01 2. HoneyRoasted 1:24 3. DuckSwimmer 1:30 4. Claudio 1:43 5. mr.king.man 2:19 6. Ghost_Captain 2:19 7. StandbyBe 2:34 8. Tomorrow 2:36 9. IGuitarPlayer 2:36 10. Mr.Golden 2:40 11. tinathebattle 2:57 12. LoveAngelMusicBaby 3:19 13. TikiTropics 3:27 14. ilymore 3:36 15. Pelican 3:43 16. BlazetheCat 3:43 17. Quiet_Girl 3:45 18. Hufflepuff 3:54 19. VolleyballForLife 3:57 20. Jared 4:03 21. wildblondepotato 4:07 22. linkinparkfanforlife 4:22 23. Meggie 4:28 24. Blaze 4:39 25. mkcoaster 5:12 26. luna-faerie 5:16 27. WaterSnowDream 5:22 28. KoalaBear 5:22 29. monkeyboy 5:25 30. iTony 5:28 VFK Amazing Maze Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, November 7th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 8th, 2010. Mazes, a form of "tour puzzle," can be as basic as a drawing in a coloring book for children, or as confusing and mindboggling as a carnival house of mirrors. Mazes provide family entertainment for a weekend stroll in a lush garden, or a trek down a befuddling maniacal path seemingly without end. They have an ancient history and take many forms and paths. On our quest today, we are going to tour the twists and turns of the world of mazes! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Amazing Maze Clock! VFK Amazing Maze Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. AceGirl_Cindy 1:01 2. ConverseStar 1:25 3. MagicAsh 1:58 4. Minnie_Me 2:09 5. DuckSwimmer 2:10 6. Aceboy_Alex 2:22 7. Lillian_Rose 2:42 8. fabmusa 3:04 9. WaterSnowDream 3:10 10. iTony 3:13 11. Green_Dude 3:15 12. iamabigdisfan 3:18 13. yougottaMOO 3:21 14. AceMagicalPanda 3:33 15. cats 3:40 16. BigSkyActress 3:42 17. Quiet_Girl 3:42 18. MellowMoz 3:49 19. RealMaximumFire 3:49 20. iBubbly 3:52 21. Cutiemorgan 3:57 22. Claudio 4:09 23. Nayru 4:18 24. MermaidMelusina 4:19 25. dizdreamer 4:51 26. Dazzle_me_girl 5:18 27. PrincessEmeraldas 5:22 28. wildsplashstone 5:34 29. Ormonddude 5:45 30. Sportyfluff 5:54 VFK Halloween Season! This year's Halloween was strange and different but amazing! It was a great month filled with amazing haunted furni and clothing, terrifying trick or treating, and first-hand paranormal encounters all through VFK! Thanks for everything you did to make this Halloween 2010 one of our most tremendous ever! The Halloween Spirit, or should we say Spirits were alive and well in VFK this Halloween season! The spooky holiday celebration started off with a brisk stalk through the corn mazes! Then, on the 13th, 13 ghostly residents took up their favorite haunts in the stately Victorian Mansion. Diligent ghost hunters were rewarded for their efforts with a haunting jig by Biff the Skeleton atop his tombstone. Fiendish building skills were challenged with the release of new lava ride parts, where you could set your sails in a ghostly galleon along a bubbling lava flow. Of course, you made no bones about having a ghastly time piecing together the new skeleton ride parts, conveying gasping graveyard visitors through gaping skull shaped caverns in a comfortable skull car. But the graveyard shift didn't end there! Eerie events such as host hunts, pumpkin kicking games, scavenger hunts and more kept everyone entertained while awaiting the grand ghoulish Halloween weekend. Three Halloween Balls in the Haunted mansion ballroom were scheduled with frightful new ball gowns and attire. The Special Midnight Halloween Ball was attended entirely by ghostly partiers who met the lastest creepy addition to the skeleton band - a new bass player who joined up to accompany a bare bones piano player for a bone chilling jam session! Halloween weekend began Saturday the 30th with Trick or Treating, where great awards could be earned, including a handy Halloween candy bucket to carry with you on your candy quest, and a phantastic new Phantom Enchantment. On Halloween Eve, a sudden chill in the air brought goosebumps and the thrilling new Haunting of Sleepy Hollow Game premeire! Ghost hunters flowed into the Sleepy Hollow and teamed up while listening to a Zombie Quartet. The hunters faced ghostly vermin and shuddersome spectres before boldly facing the Headless Horseman at the covered bridge. This startling end to this year's Halloween was truly spooktacular! VFK Happy Thanksgiving - Turkey Wrangling! Yee-haw! It's Turkey Wrangling Time! Yes, it's that time of year, autumn colors, Thanksgiving, food, family, and Turkey Wrangling! But of course the best part of any Thanksgiving season is rounding up the family and heading out for the Turkey Wrangle! Turkey Wrangling is always so much fun, chooseing your pen, wrangling your turkeys and of course receiving an award for the best Turkey Wrangler! You won't want to miss them, so Watch for Turkey Wrangling events throughout the season! Gobble, gobble, gobble, Happy Wrangling. VFK Veterans Day Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Thursday, November 11th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Friday, November 12th, 2010. Today is Veterans Day! On November 11th, 1918, a temporary cessation of hostilities went into effect, to what is commonly considered the end of "the war to end all wars." World War I, also known as "The Great War" was not officially over until the Treaty of Versailles was signed on June 28, 1919. Fighting, however, had already stopped seven months earlier on the eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month! On today's quest we will take a look at Veterans Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Veterans Day Remembrance Pin - 2010! VFK Thanksgiving Spaces - 2010! With bright autumn leaves and swirling breezes the seasons are changing. This can only mean its time for fireplaces, friends, family and traditions. The new Victorian Traditions spaces are just the right setting for your Thanksgiving celebration and perfect for all your holiday entertaining. The window seat provides a cozy spot for you and a friend to sit and enjoy a comfy afternoon, and you can even control the fire in the warm traditional fireplaces by simply saying fireplace on and fireplace off. Happy Thanksgiving! VFK Teddy Bear Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, November 14th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 15th, 2010. Today is National American Teddy Bear Day! On this day every year, we celebrate the birthday of our most loyal friend, companion and confidante, the teddy bear. It is difficult to imagine our world without our fluff stuffed bears, but the teddy has only been around for just over a century. It wasn't until 1902 that the teddy bear came to comfort us. So gather up your furry teddy bear friends for a party, for on our quest today we are going to celebrate National American Teddy Bear Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Teddy Bear Chair! VFK Teddy Bear Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 0:55 2. navygirl 1:18 3. AceGirl_Cindy 1:19 4. DuckSwimmer 1:31 5. Guest122545 1:36 6. Aceboy_Alex 1:42 7. Dewella 1:45 8. greatmeyay 2:24 9. Guest313088 2:28 10. icywater_princess 2:31 11. Claudio 2:37 12. Meggie 2:40 13. maya-soccer-dog 2:46 14. iTaylors 2:57 15. Osmello 3:01 16. Annabellgirl 3:01 17. JemMarie 3:03 18. Viper 3:04 19. Guest146767 3:10 20. Lillian_Rose 3:19 21. LizzyKitty 3:22 22. WaterSnowDream 3:24 23. AceKingDarkness 3:24 24. Katie_Lynn 3:31 25. Guest515134 3:37 26. fabmusa 3:37 27. katbird 3:40 28. DanielleSporty 3:52 29. green-tea 3:58 30. Dreamingatmidnight 4:04 Suite Traditions Harvest Red Collection! Transform your room in time for Thanksgiving with The Suite Traditions Harvest Red Collection! The new Suite Traditions Harvest Red Collection will make your room warm and exciting! The Suite Traditions Harvest Red Collection includes the Suite Traditions Sofa (where you can also share an intimate conversation while sitting with a friend), Suite Traditions Ottoman, Suite Traditions Dining Chair and the Suite Traditions Dining Table, all in a rich Harvest Red Theme. Decorating for Thanksgiving is simple with the Suite Traditions Collections! Watch for new arrivals of the Suite Traditions each day! Suite Traditions Friends Collection! Autumn means cuddling before a fire while the weather becomes more blustery and the leaves swirl in preparation for the coming of winter. What could be more appropriate for the season than a Suite Traditions Cozy Couch, Suite Traditions Candle Set, Suite Traditions Tea Candle, Suite Traditions Serving Table and Suite Traditions Table Cabinet. So prepare a cozy afternoon or evening with a friend and enjoy the Suite Tradiitons Friends Collection. Thanksgiving Greeting Cards and Invitations! The new Thanksgiving Cards and Invitations have just arrived in the Gift Shoppe! Share the warmth of Thanksgiving with a special greeting card and a personalized message, or send that just right Invitation to your Thanksgiving Party or Get Together! Suite Traditions Autumn Gold Collection! Reminiscent of the gold in autumn leaves the Suite Traditions Autumn Gold Collection arrives today and includes the Suite Traditions Autumn Gold Dining Table, Suite Traditions Autumn Gold Dining Chair, Suite Traditions Autumn Gold Table Cabinet, Suite Traditions Center Piece. Watch for more Suite Traditions Collections every day! Suite Traditions Harvest Red Collections Addition! Enhancing the Suite Traditions Harvest Red Collection are new arrivals at the Mercantile. The new arrivals include the Suite Traditions Harvest Red Chair, Suite Traditions Harvest Red Coffee Table, Suite Traditions Harvest Red End Table and the Suite Traditions Harvest Lamp. This collection perfectly complements both the Suite Traditions Harvest Red Collection and the Suite Traditions Autumn Gold Collection. More Suite Tradition Collections coming tomorrow! Suite Traditions Autumn Gold Collections Addition - Thursday! Enhancements to the Suite Traditions Autumn Gold Collection will be arriving at the Mercantile Thursday. The new arrivals will include the Suite Traditions Chair to complete the Cozy Couch Ensemble, Suite Traditions Autumn Gold Coffee Table, Suite Traditions Autumn Gold End Table and the Suite Traditions Autumn Lamp. This collection perfectly complements both the Suite Traditions Autumn Gold Collection and the Suite Traditions Harvest Red Collection. More Suite Tradition Collections coming Friday! Thanksgiving 2010 Logo-T Shirt Drop! Just in time for Thanksgiving, Logo-T's for Thanksgiving will arrive at Autumn Imports at 7:00 PM Eastern Time (4:00 PM Pacific Time) Saturday November 20th! When you want to impress with style, these Thanksgiving Logo-T's are precisely what you need for that special Thanksgiving look! Cast Iron Stove Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, November 21st, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 22nd, 2010. Since prehistoric times, people have used open fires to keep warm and cook food. Fireplaces with chimneys didn't appear until the Middle Ages and then, most people still relied on open fires under a hole in the roof for heat. Even though this method of cooking and heating was inefficient and wasteful, it wasn't until the early 1400's that any record of a stove appears in historical records. On today's quest we are going to look at the marvelous invention which revolutionized cooking and heating - the cast iron stove! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Thanksgiving Cook Stove! VFK Cast Iron Stove Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 1:04 2. AceGirl_Cindy 1:16 3. ExtremeScarySky 1:42 4. DuckSwimmer 1:43 5. Aceboy_Alex 1:57 6. Osmello 2:01 7. NoahBloo 2:06 8. old_shocking_bird 2:21 9. CuteStarPluto 2:31 10. RollerCoasterFreak 2:45 11. Wabbit_Season 2:49 12. KoalaBear 3:01 13. Lillian_Rose 3:07 14. fairysforme 3:25 15. Anita.Mann 3:25 16. AllTrouble 3:31 17. Skateboard_Dude 3:31 18. SuperKoala 3:49 19. iSami 3:49 20. onlyrose 3:51 21. iTaylors 4:01 22. IBellaKay 4:03 23. CooAyegirl 4:07 24. Stormz 4:13 25. BlueNike 4:15 26. fabmusa 4:19 27. Dreamingatmidnight 4:31 28. DanielleSporty 4:37 29. katbird 4:39 30. QuaintQuail 4:49 Autumn Leaf Garlands and Autumn Leaf Carpet! The Autumn Leaf Garlands provide the perfect accent for Thanksgiving decorating and the Autumn Leaf carpet gives the room that just right touch of the season. The Suite Traditions Autumn Leaf Carpet and Garlands will arrive at the Mercantile today! More items arriving today and tomorrow. Suite Traditions Elegant Dining Tables and Suite Traditions Dining Chair with accessories! This Suite Traditions Collection gives you even more options for creating that special Thanksgiving and Christmas Dinner or for that special dinner party. More collections will be arriving tomorrow. Suite Traditions Large Autumn Leaf Carpet and even more Autumn Garlands! The Thanksgiving Holiday can be even more festive with this Large Autumn Leaf Carpet and Garlands to divide or decorate the entrance to any space! More collections coming! It's a Nutting-Party! With autumn comes the harvest, and that includes the wide variety of nuts that nature provides. As we head off at a brisk pace and with our eyes wide open we are now in search of nuts! Of course, nuts fall from the trees and often get covered by leaves, picked up by squirrels or in other cases simply sink out of sight. Looking for nuts can be challenging, but the thrill of the excellent autumn weather leads us to share where we have found the best nuts and the quickest routes to their locations. Watch for falling nuts! They only lay on the ground for a short time, so you have to be quick to collect them. Once you have collected all of the nuts, you will receive the ever elusive Party Nut! The Party Nut is activated by saying Party On, to put all the pieces of the Party Nut back together again, say Party Off. Best of Luck and enjoy the Nutting-Party! The Nutting-Party begins at 7:00 a.m. Pacific Time, November 25th and ends Friday, November 26th. All of the nuts can be found in the Victorian Age, the Audubon Areas and the Medieval Age. Happy Thanksgiving! VFK Thanksgiving Day Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Thursday, November 25th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Friday, November 26th, 2010. Happy Thanksgiving Day! George Washington proclaimed November 26th as "A Day of Publick Thanksgiving and Prayer," in 1789. This famous Thanksgiving Proclamation assigned the day "to be devoted by the people of these States to the service of that great and glorious Being who is the beneficent author of all the good that was, that is, or that will be." And that it was "to be observed by acknowledging with grateful hearts the many and signal favors of Almighty God." On today's quest, we will look at our cherished American tradition of Thanksgiving Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Thanksgiving Day 2010 Pin! VFK Thanksgiving Holiday Balls! The first of the Thanksgiving Holiday Balls begins Friday night at 5:00 pm Pacific Time and lasts until 7:00 pm Pacific Time (8:00 to 10:00 pm Eastern). There will be an exclusive Thanksgiving Party Favor which you can pick up at the end of each Thanksgiving Holiday ball! New Gowns and Attire, in Traditional Thanksgiving styles, will be available before the ball on Friday Evening. On Saturday Evening there will be the second Thanksgiving Holiday Ball and it will start at 5:00 pm Pacific Time and last until 7:00 pm Pacific Time (8:00 to 10:00 pm Eastern). Sunday Afternoon we will have our final Thanksgiving Ball at 12:00 pm Pacific Time (3:00 pm Eastern Time, 8:00 pm in the UK). Don't forget to pick up your special Party Favor at the close of each ball! Nutting-Party Party Acorns Features! There are two surprise undocumented features with the Party Acorns. These surprise features will be announced at 5:00 pm Pacific Time (8:00 pm Eastern Time) Should both of the surprise undocumented features be discovered before they are announced, the first person to send both surprise features into HELP will receive a pack of 10 Party Acorns! Happy Thanksgiving! Nutting-Party Party Acorns Features! One of the surprise undocumented features of the Party Acorn was discovered by Funny, which was: "party on dude" The surprise undocumented feature of the Party Acorn which was not discovered was: "party on lots" Funny will receive a package of 5 Party Acorns, for her amazing ability to discover undocumented features! Happy Thanksgiving! VFK History of Nuts Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, November 28th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 29th, 2010. Nuts are not just for the squirrels! Since ancient times, people have gathered and stored nuts. They have left behind evidence of their nut gathering in the form of stones designed to crack open hard nuts. These stones have been discovered in a number of places around Europe and the United States showing that nuts have been an important part of people's diet since the beginning of history. On today's quest, we are going to look at some facts as well as some of the tradition surrounding nuts! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Iron Acorn Lamp! VFK History of Nuts Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 1:12 2. DuckSwimmer 1:36 3. Ghost_Tony 1:42 4. BillyMays 1:54 5. icywater_princess 1:55 6. Viper 2:01 7. AllTrouble 2:04 8. ExtremeScarySky 2:21 9. Lady_Raven 2:25 10. fabmusa 2:31 11. Gsterg 2:34 12. iTony 2:49 13. Meggie 2:49 14. WaterSnowDream 2:52 15. iColorfulRose 2:54 16. Skateboard_Dude 3:04 17. AllShady 3:07 18. goldenicefeet 3:19 19. Annabellgirl 3:21 20. iSami 3:22 21. Golden_Warrior 3:28 22. Mr.Golden 3:36 23. ZombieCow 3:36 24. Splashgirl 3:48 25. Cutiemorgan 3:58 26. madamemagical 4:04 27. iAwesomeBoy 4:12 28. PlainCuteJam 4:25 29. ForeverKing 4:28 30. Genie 4:39